1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an improved process to produce roquinimex.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,971 discloses roquinimex and a method to produce it. The disclosed method starts with N-methylisatoic anhydride (I) and requires three steps. The improved process of the present invention starts with the same N-methylisatoic anhydride (I) and requires fewer steps.